This program deals with a study of the relation between chemical structure and biological function of mucopolysaccharides (glycosaminoglycans). In particular the structures of heparin, heparan sulfate and their proteoglycans will be investigated and related to the role they play in biological systems. Chemical methods and degradation by flavobacterial heparinases and heparitinases will be utilized for this purpose. The detailed pathway of glycosaminoglycan degradation in mammals will be investigated. In addition, the involvement of these polysaccharides in amyloidosis will be determined and a study of the comparative biochemistry of glycosaminoglycans is planned.